


Forever Yours

by FlyingPigMonkey



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Running Away Together, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey





	Forever Yours

  
_Now we own the night, and it can't be undone,_

  
_We'll never forget how it feels to be young_

  
_Cos it will be forever mine,_

  
_And it will be forever yours_

They stole a motorhome, an old one that looked like it should have been in a museum for the 1960s. In fact it was in a museum; Matt couldn't believe it still ran, but Katherine had been compelling the night security crew to work on fixing it for nearly six months. When she told him this, he couldn't help but throw back his head in laughter. Of course she had planned this. She was always prepared for everything. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

It was one of the many reasons he insisted she turn him into a vampire.

She fought him on it for a while. He had always wanted kids, she claimed. He deserved to find a beautiful young girl when he went off to college, she pleaded, someone who he could bring back to Mystic Falls and grow old with. It would only drive away everyone that he had known in Mystic Falls, she argued, for most of his friends still hated her and would see this as him "sleeping with the enemy". 

But he had made up his mind. Matt loved Katherine, and life without her would be boring and tedious. He wanted to go out at see the world. He wanted to backpack around Europe and scuba dive with whales and experience things that he could only ever dream off or see in movies during science class. And he wanted her at his side through it all. He wanted to spend eternity with her, so she finally agreed.

First thing at the top of his un-bucket list was a road trip that would circle around the United States several times over.

Pulling out of Mystic Falls after saying good bye to the gang (or at least the few of them still speaking to Matt) in the old Ultra Van with his girl at his side, Matt knew he had made the best decision he ever could with his life. And now they had forever together.


End file.
